Conference Confinement
by Chimamire-Hissori
Summary: Arthur is hosting The World Conference. As the first day of the conference ends there is a problem with rooms. There aren't enough and everyone has to share. What happens when the most annoying is forced to room with the career solider? Human Names used


Alfred walked into the conference room late to find out that the only seat open was the one beside the German representative. Normally the American representative and the German representative would never sit near each other, but Alfred had no choice. Ludwig never even looked up when Alfred sat down beside him; the German was too focused on the speaker which at the moment was the Austrian representative, Roderich. Occasionally Ludwig would jot down a few notes.

Alfred caught himself multiple times watching the slightly older German beside him. Whenever he caught himself watching he would shake his head and snarf down two or three burgers only to have Arthur yell at him not to eat in the conference room. Arthur the United Kingdom's representative was hosting this conference so Alfred had to listen to a point. Ludwig just shook his head and continued listening to Roderich as he spoke.

At one point Arthur called a 5 minute recess, a bathroom or coffee/tea break. It was at this time when Ludwig stood up and walked over to the table in the back that had 'refreshment' along with teas and coffees. Alfred who couldn't sit still any more stood and started pacing near his chair.

As Alfred paced he watched Ludwig grab a cup pouring coffee into it and nothing else. He never touched the food as no one could ever tell what was edible which most of the other conference attendees agreed with. He was just about to walk back to his seat when the Netherland's representative walked up to him and started talking to him.

On one occasion near the beginning Ludwig waved his hand in front of his face as if trying to clear the air of some foul smell. After a minute of Alfred watching them talk Arthur came back into the room after running out earlier and called an extra few minute to the recess so he could get some more tea that would only last him ten minute anyway.

Alfred watched as Ludwig took a sip of his coffee and said a goodbye to the Netherland's representative before walking back to his seat only to be intercepted but this time by the Japanese representative

"I can't seem to find Feliciano. He walked out some time between the beginning of today's meeting and before the recess" Japan's representative said. Alfred could hear the conversation clearly

"Don't worry Kiku, he will probably turn up around lunch time when he's hungry" Ludwig said as he put his hand on Kiku's left shoulders before letting go and finishing his walk back to his seat.

The meeting started again shortly thereafter. Well not so immediately most of the others slowly walked back to their seats when Arthur yelled at them.

When Arthur called a lunch break everyone tensed and weren't moving from their seats hoping someone would tell them who cooked. Arthur couldn't cook and had no taste buds so everyone feared whatever the Englishmen made. Alfred himself was scared that it might come alive similar to the time he thought it had when he was growing up. The French representative stood up

"Today's lunch is a simple style of sandwich containing lettuce, tomato, cheese, many different types of meat and spreads. There are also different types of pastas and salads. So there will be something to fit everyone's tastes. Made by Moi" Francis said

Everyone in the room to relax knowing they could eat the food without indigestion, stomach aches or any other nasty problems that followed eating Arthur's cooking. Many of the countries representatives stood up to get lunch as it was being served on the back table. Ludwig was not among them.

The Netherland's representative, Wilhelm, waved Ludwig over to the balcony. Ludwig stood taking off his suit jacket in the process and leaving it draping over the back of his chair before following the man on to the balcony.

"Want to join me?" Wilhelm asked Ludwig as he pulled out a hand rolled cigarette. Ludwig took out his smokes and his lighter out of his pocket

"Wilhelm don't even think about smoking that thing around me" Ludwig said as he offered his cousin a real cigarette

"I can't stand the smell of that stuff, I'm not even sure it's legal to carry it here"

"I keep forgetting you hate weed" Wilhelm said and took one of Ludwig's smokes

"Light?" Ludwig asked holding up his lighter.

When Wilhelm brought the smoke to his lips and leaned over Ludwig lit it then repeated the process with his own. They stood there leaning against the railing for a few minutes in silence until the Northern Italian representative walked out on to the balcony

"Feliciano what do you need?" Ludwig asked before Feliciano could say a word or take more than two steps onto the balcony.

Ludwig took another drag of his cigarette blowing the smoke away from the door and the Italian. "I wanted to sit with you during lunch, Kiku wanted to too." Feliciano said as hyper as he usually was.

"I'll be there in a few minutes" Ludwig said lifting up his smoke over his shoulder as he still hadn't turned around to face the Italian "I'll be in when I finish this"

Feliciano took that as a yes and ran to tell Kiku. Ludwig sighed and went back to finishing his smoke. "He drives me insane some days" Ludwig said off handily he took one last drag from his smoke before putting it out and tossing the butt into the ashtray.

"See you inside" Wilhelm said and Ludwig just waved over his shoulder to show he heard.

Alfred watched from his spot beside his brother as Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku were talking and eating.

"Al would you sit still for more than a minute at a time?" the Canadian representative asked.

"No I've been sitting all day Mattie" Alfred whined at his brother.

Every once in a while Ludwig would look up to see Alfred who had been watching look down blushing red for what he though was no apparent reason. Ludwig would ignore Alfred and go back to listening to his friends. Arthur called for the end of lunch and for everyone to return to their seats. Everyone complied but at different speeds. The meeting went through a few more issues before the end of the day and dinner.

Arthur called for everyone's attention "I'm sorry about this but I have just found out that all of the representatives will be required to share rooms. Many of you have roommates of your choice but there are a few who have not been placed quite yet, please forgive the inconvenience, we will have this settled out shortly"

As everyone left the conference room they were handed keys and directions to their rooms. When asked about sharing Ludwig replied "I don't care. I won't be in there much anyway"

He got to his room and put his briefcase on the bed that had his suitcase on it before removing his jacket and the stained shirt that he had been unable to change at lunch. Feliciano had been flailing around with spaghetti on his fork and had somehow covered the bottom half of Ludwig's shirt with the pasta sauce. Ludwig had just discarded his dress shirt and his also stained undershirt, as he found out, on his bed when Alfred walked into the room. The two of them just stared at each other for a few minutes with Alfred shifting back and forth on his feet. Alfred broke the silence and said "So, I'm sharing a room with you, huh. That's a first"

"It seems so" Ludwig replied as he opened his luggage that was on the bed and grabbing a new set of shirts out of it. He put on the black under shirt and a dark blue dress shirt overtop. He didn't button up the shirt but rather rolled up the sleeves and went to soak the stained shirts in the bathroom trying to get as much of the staining out as possible.

Ludwig left his shirt to soak in the sink when he heard someone knock on the door. As he walked he buttoned the front of his shirt only to walk out of the bathroom to see Alfred opening the door revealing Kiku with Heracles beside him on the other side of the door.

"I was wondering who you had to share with" Ludwig said as he grabbed his coat off his bed draping it over his shoulder and walked to the door while rolling down his sleeves and doing up the buttons on the cuffs

"Ready to leave already? And are you sure you want to leave Feliciano with his brother?" Kiku asked Ludwig

"Let's go, Feliciano can associate with his brother and Antonio today" Ludwig replied as he walked out of the room and closed the door after himself.

Alfred had walked back to his bed after opening the door he then reached for the phone on the side table. Alfred was on the phone calling room service

"Sir, what can I get for you?" said the young lady with a light British accent on the other end

"One hundred cheese burgers and 3 large diet cokes to room 307" replied Alfred

"We will have it ready for you soon" she said and hung up the phone.

Alfred flopped on his bed with his multiple portable gaming devices and played them until his food arrived. When he heard the knock at the door he opened it to find his food and drinks

"Thanks" he said when they brought the food inside and left. He sat back down on his bed to continue gaming while chowing down on burgers and sucking back the Diet cokes.

After about two hours of that he got bored this caused him to proceed to walking up and down the halls to see if he could bug someone. He found his brother Matthew, Arthur and Francis sitting in the main dining room of the hotel eating dinner and talking.

"Have you eaten anything other than a bunch of burgers?" Matthew asked when he saw Alfred

"Nope, don't plan on it either" Alfred replied as he sat down beside Arthur and started poking him waiting for his father figure to snap. Which only took three minutes flat… this time, it was a record.

"Stop that you bloody wanker" Arthur yelled at Alfred.

Alfred started laughing and was forced to dodge the flying tea cup before running out of the room still laughing. He returned to his room after not finding anyone else to bug and went back to gaming.

At the local bar a few of the group that was there managed to get Ludwig to drink. Many found it amusing as Ludwig was having a hard time standing still or standing up straight for that matter with the amount of beer they had managed to get him to drink.

The Hungarian representative was amusing herself by videotaping the entire thing including the drinking games the Russian representative, Ivan, had taught Wilhelm, Ludwig and Gilbert.

As they proceeded through the night most of the people there were so drunk that they had a hard time finding the hotel and their rooms. Ludwig somehow managed to make it to his room. During the night he had removed his dress shirt and it was draped over one shoulder along with his jacket. Ludwig was fighting with his key so much that he missed the lock twice quietly cursing the whole time before he finally managing to get it right and unlock the door. He closed the door behind him, somehow managed to move his suitcase off his bed along with his briefcase before dropping his coat and shirt on top of them. He tugged his boots and socks off then almost strangled himself trying to get his muscle shirt off. Ludwig switched his dress pants for a loose set of sweat pants before finally crawling into bed. After that he turned the alarm in his phone on, and turned off the light all the while not even looking at his roommate before passing out.

Early that morning when Ludwig's alarm went off Alfred shot out of bed trying to figure out what was making the sound. Ludwig groaned, he reached for his phone and turned off the alarm ending the awful sound. His head was killing him. Ludwig had known not to drink so much during the conference but he did it anyway and the headache that went with the hangover was the punishment.

Ludwig mushed his face back in his pillows hoping it would make the pain go away, but he knew better and it didn't seem to be working this time anyways. He dragged himself out of bed to go the room's kitchenette fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He leaned on the counter and drank the entire bottle. Ludwig grabbed another bottle of water and went to sit on his bed.

Alfred who was wearing superman sweat pants was half sitting up half kneeling in his bed looking like someone had put an air horn next to his ear. When Alfred couldn't find the source of the noise even after looking around he curled back up in bed and went back to sleep.

Ludwig went through his normal morning routine. He did 100 one armed push ups on each arm then did 100 sit ups and to finish off he did about ten minutes of shadow boxing. After his exercises Ludwig took a shower bringing his boxer and dress pants into the bathroom with him. He walked out half-dressed to see Alfred just waking up.

"If you keep up zat pace up you'll be late for ze meeting again" Ludwig said his accent coming through in his exhaustion and pain. He finished dressing and pulling on his socks and dress shoes. Then he grabbed his briefcase and headed down stairs for breakfast with his friends.

Alfred looking at the clock and panicked scrambled up to get ready for the meeting. He showering very quickly and dressing even quicker grabbing what he needed before running down the hall to the meeting room. Only to find out that he was the last to arrive again.

Everyone was in the seats they were in the day before and would keep through the entire conference. Alfred was very loud when he entered mostly to make Arthur annoyed though it was a little bit so that Ludwig would look at him but he was absolutely refusing to admit it to himself. Ludwig just shook his head at the idiot, who tended to reminded him of a loud and more annoying cross between the two Italian representatives.

The meeting dragged on to a point where Alfred actually dozed off on the table.

"Why is it so quiet, aru?" the Chinese representative asked and was looking around the table

"The loud and annoying ones are asleep" said Switzerland's representative.

Ludwig looked beside him and noticed that Alfred was sleeping on his arms. His face was uncovered except for some of the blonde hair that graced his cheek and forehead. Ludwig caught himself staring. To distract himself he twirled his pen in his fingers.

Ludwig thought about something that was cruel but that would amuse everyone in the room, well the awake ones at least. It would also make people question what they thought of him. He grabbed the markers he kept for Feliciano in his briefcase out.

Ludwig caught his brother's attention by waving his hand then mouthed 'You still think I'm no fun?' and waved the three markers in the air pointing at Alfred

'You wouldn't' Gilbert the Prussian or now the East German Representative mouthed back.

Ludwig smiled and uncapped the black marker and started drawing lightly on Alfred's forehead. He had temporarily stopped when Alfred's hair gazed his hand, his only thought was 'It feels like silk' but continued the draw on the American.

Ludwig traded the black marker for a red one. Drawing the next line of the German flag on the 'Hero's' forehead then he finished with a goldish yellow colour for the last line. Ludwig looked up from his drawing to see his brother's mouth gapping.

Ludwig just smiled back and mouthed 'And you thought I wouldn't do it'.

When the timer to tell everyone the meeting was over for the day went off, Ludwig shot out of his chair. He got attacked by his older brother before he could make it to the door though.

"I can't believe you got away with that, he doesn't even notice" Gilbert said quiet enough that Alfred couldn't hear him.

The timer was an alarm and it woke or made everyone jump at the sound, it was so loud. It had been Ludwig's idea because whenever he wasn't hosting some of his fellow countries would doze off during the meetings.

As everyone started to file out or wake up in some cases, a few noticed the German flag on Alfred's forehead and snickered getting their neighbours attention and motioning to the flag on the American. It started a giant laughing fit. Alfred being himself panicked thinking his hair was messed up or he had pen on his face from his doodles on his note paper or the worst case he had drool on his face.

Alfred ran to the bathroom just off from the conference room and checked for anything unusual. That was when he found the flag.

"What the FUCK" he yelled loud enough to be heard in the conference room and down the hall.

The yell started another laughing fit and many of the representatives clasped Ludwig on the shoulder or patted his back

"I can't believe you did that Germany"

"That was a perfect way to get back at him"

"I wish I had thought of that"

"Why wasn't that done earlier?"

"Great Job, Germany"

Ludwig could only brush off the comments or he would be blushing too hard or get tongue tied or both which was more likely. Alfred walked back in the room and everyone was silent. Alfred started laughing

"I knew it was there the whole time because I'm the hero" he said loudly before laughing again.

Many of the others laughed with him but for a totally different reason. They all knew he was lying.

After that incident Ludwig somehow escaped the crowd and headed to his room. As he walked he couldn't help it when his face heated up and went a bright red. He kept remembering how soft Alfred's hair had been. Ludwig ran his hand through his hair trying to calm down.

"Gaaaah what is wrong with me?" Ludwig mutter at himself and ran both hand through his hair.

He finally reached his room to find the door wide open. Then he heard Alfred swearing inside somehow the American had beat him to the room. Ludwig walked in closing the door behind him dropping his coat on the bed along with his briefcase before sticking his head in the bathroom which also had the door wide open.

Alfred was standing at the sink with a cloth scrubbing his forehead but the flag wouldn't come off. Alfred had managed to soak his white dress shirt to the point that the shirt was see through and clinging to what was actually a lot of muscle with a thin layer of fat to make it softer and subtler.

Ludwig was blushing so hard that he stumbled into the door frame and Alfred turned. Ludwig hoped to have turned his head quick enough that Alfred didn't notice the blush before he cleared his throat.

"Put some shampoo on the cloth. It will remove the flag and the pen on you cheek" Ludwig said before heading to the kitchenette.

Alfred had just barely noticed the blush on the German's cheeks

"What was that about?" Alfred muttered to himself but grabbed the shampoo anyway to see if it would work.

After a bit of scrubbing he looked down at the cloth to see colour on it then looked at his forehead to see the flag coming off. He continued scrubbing and then the marker came off completely. He looked closely at his cheek and as Ludwig had said there were his doodles in pen on his cheek. He scrubbed a bit on his cheek to find out the pen came off easier. He washed the cloth then left it to dry over the shower rod along with Ludwig's shirts on hangers that had been left to dry earlier the morning.

Alfred stripped out of his drenched shirt, grabbing one of the clean towels and dried off. He hung his shirt over the rod not caring about a hanger before walking out of the bathroom. He walked to his bag to grab a t-shirt not wanting to wear another dress shirt.

"How did you know the shampoo would work?" Alfred called to Ludwig

"Feliciano has coloured on me before. It took me ten minutes to figure that one out" he called back

Ludwig stuck his head into the main room only to freeze. Alfred was bent over his duffle bag looking for a shirt but what had Ludwig's attention was the tight fit of Alfred's pant across his backside.

"Really? By the way do you want to help me get back at Gilbert for drawing on me?" Alfred asked.

A whole minute passed by without Ludwig saying a word and Alfred had finally located one of his shirts. He pulled it over his head "I know he's your brother and all but do you want to help?" Alfred asked.

When he finally had his shirt on all the way he turned to see Ludwig walk past him heading for the door with his face hidden grabbing his coat on the way.

"You ok, Ludwig?" he asked but it was too late Ludwig was already out the door.

"What was that all about?" Alfred asked himself but shrugged he never did understand the German.

Ludwig walked to his brother's room and knocked then waited to see who would answer. Gilbert who was shirtless and doing up his pant answered

"What do you want?" he growled not seeing Ludwig because he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

"Want to go for a drink with me, bruder?" Ludwig asked kind of embarrassed that he was even still standing there.

"Ja… sure… Just let me get ready" Gilbert replied sounding confused. He re-entered his room and closed the door to get ready.

Ludwig could hear two or three people getting ready "Why did Ludwig ask to go drinking?" was the voice Ludwig recognized as Antonio Spain's representative

"Normally he's the one telling us not to go drinking during the conferences" Francis said.

Ludwig recognized that one easily, Francis had a tendency to come to the house to collect Gilbert for something.

"I don't know. I didn't ask" Gilbert hissed back

"And you do realize he can probably hear us"

"I can and I don't care if the two of them join us" Ludwig said through the door.

At that moment Gilbert opened the door with the other two pulling on their coats behind him.

"Where are we going?" Francis asked

"I don't care. I just want a drink" Ludwig replied sharply

"Follow me I know a good place around here" Francis said and led the way.

They entered a very elegant but simple bar that was close to the hotel. Right off the bat they ordered drinks. Ludwig and Gilbert got beer while Francis and Antonio both got different types of wine. They found an empty table that fit all of them.

"Mon Cher' what's the matter something must have annoyed you badly enough for this type of action" Francis asked hoping to get an answer.

Ludwig glared at him "Have you ever had to room with Alfred?" he asked being quite blunt about it.

The bad touch trio as they called themselves just stared at him like he was insane

"So you're the one that Arthur made suffer this time, normally he is put in a room on his own just so he will survive the conferences" was Francis's reply

"Scheiße, no wonder you drew on him and are in such a mood" Gilbert swore

"I pity you Ludwig" Antonio muttered as the drinks came.

Ludwig not wanting to end up with a hangover similar to this morning's planned not to drink much as he nursed his beer while watching the others get drunk as they ranted the entire time.

As Ludwig walked the others back to the hotel he was grateful he had stayed mostly sober. If he hadn't he would never have been able to stop Francis from stripping and molesting everyone in the bar. He had knocked the Frenchman out and was now carrying him over one shoulder the other two were stumbling beside him.

Ludwig sent them to the room he found out during the night that Gilbert and Francis had been sharing. He dumped them all on the beds dropped their coats and most of Francis's clothes on one of the chairs before walking out and closing the door behind him.

He walked back to his room, opening the door quietly so if Alfred was sleeping he wouldn't wake him or notice him too much. Luckily Alfred was out cold. Ludwig could have dropped a brick on Alfred's head and he wouldn't wake up. Ludwig got ready for bed noticing that Alfred's clothes were scattered all over Alfred's side of the room. At that moment Ludwig didn't care and just crawled into bed.

Sometime in the ungodly early morning Ludwig heard a thump. He grabbed his gun that he kept under the pillow beside him and turned on the lamp beside his bed. Then he saw what had made the noise. Alfred had fallen onto the floor and was still completely asleep. His pillow was under his head with his arms around it and his blanket was wrapped around him reminding Ludwig of a burrito.

"How can that dummkopf still be asleep?" Ludwig muttered to himself.

Ludwig returned his gun to under the pillow and turned out the lamp. Only to hear some sort American super hero theme song a few moments later then he heard Alfred groaned and mutter "Have to get that" before whacking his head on the bed or nightstand while trying to turn on his lamp. Ludwig could tell it was his head because that was the only body part that made that hollow of a sound. He finally succeeded allowing Ludwig to see Alfred rubbing his head and answering his cell that had stopped temporally then restarted

"What is it?" Alfred groaned at the phone

"The meeting tomorrow is cancelled" Arthur said from the other end of the phone

"I don't have Germany's cell number so I need you to tell him. As well just to let you know the others are being contacted" Arthur continued

"Francis, Antonio and Gilbert won't answer their phones. They're passed out drunk in Gilbert's and Francis's room" Ludwig said and rolled over pulling his blanket over his bare shoulders and a bit over his head. Alfred reiterated what Ludwig had said

Arthur replied "I'll have someone tell them in the morning then"

The two of them said good bye and hung up.

"How did you hear our conversation from way over there?" Alfred asked Ludwig

"It's quiet in here so the sound travels better and I am a soldier. Hearing your enemy before they come into sight or you into theirs can save your life" he replied

"Wow, never thought about it that way" Alfred said and walked closer to the German's bed

"Do you have any ideas as to why Arthur cancelled the meeting tomorrow?" Ludwig asked and rolled over again so he was facing Alfred

"He probably lost a bet and doesn't want to be seen in whatever they made him wear" Alfred said as he was just two steps from Ludwig's bed. It was that that point that Ludwig noticed that Alfred was dressed in a pair of sweats and a short sleeve shirt with some sort of American hero symbol on it.

"What are you…?" Ludwig was asking when Alfred half kneeled on the bed and captured Ludwig's lips before he could finish the sentence. Alfred broke the kiss

"What's it look like I'm doing" Alfred said blushing soft pink.

"W-w-wh-y?" Ludwig stuttered as he blushed a bright red.

"I want to" Alfred replied and kissed Ludwig again licking his lips begging for entrance, which was granted after a moment's hesitation.

The two were making out for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door

"Al, do you know why the meeting was cancelled?" the quiet voice was none other than Canada's representative.

Alfred broke the kiss and walked to the door leaving Ludwig sitting on his bed blushing and aroused. Alfred opened the door in only his sweat pant; his shirt was still on Ludwig's bed.

"Nope, he never told me" Alfred said "He's probably with Ivan and a few others doing dares or bets again"

"He isn't with Ivan" Matthew muttered and turned red "Ivan était avec moi quand il a appelé" Matthew continued turning an even brighter shade of red. Everyone in the family could tell when he got nervous or embarrassed by what language he spoke.

"Oh…. Mattie you're the one the commie bastard was talking about" Alfred said in disbelief "Ne pas l'appeler lui que" Matthew said very firmly.

Ludwig moving caught Matthew's attention causing him to look around Alfred only to see Ludwig reach for a book and throw it. Matthew never moved knowing where the book was aimed and that Ludwig only missed if he was very drunk but at that point it didn't matter because he was aiming for a few people and didn't care which one he hit. Matthew had watched it happen a few times when the German brothers had been invited to Francis's house and had ended up drinking. The book hit Alfred square in the back of the head. Alfred turned around and looked at Ludwig

"What was that for?" Alfred whined

"Absolutely nothing" Ludwig replied when he got up and walked to the bathroom with a deep red blush on his face. After Ludwig closed the door the only thing the brothers could hear was running water.

"What was that about?" Matthew asked his brother from the blush that spread across the American's cheeks it was bad.

"I-I-I-I kind of left making out with him to answer the door… I think he's mad at me" Alfred stuttered out

"Go apologize and have fun" Matthew said and winked before heading down the hall to his room where Ivan was probably waiting.

Alfred closed the door after his brother left and walked over to the bathroom door where he leaned his ear against the door. What he heard was the shower running and what he thought was crying. He reached for the door knob and turned it much to his surprise. He walked in to absolutely no steam.

"Ludwig, are you trying to freeze yourself?"

"Yes, now get out" he growled

"Why? Is this because you feel violated by me?" Alfred asked

"Gottverdammt! Alfred raus!" Ludwig yelled.

Alfred pulled open the shower door to find Ludwig sitting under the stream of water from the showerhead with his head against his knees.

Ludwig was shivering slightly from the cold water drenching him and the soaked pants he still wore. Alfred ignored him and stepped into the shower. He reached over Ludwig and turned the hot water tap on slightly to start to rewarm Ludwig.

Ludwig launched up and pinned Alfred by the wrists to the wall furthest from the showerhead

"Never ignore me like that again" Ludwig snarled at Alfred.

Alfred fought against Ludwig but he was not going to win and he knew it. Ludwig had the advantage with both size and position. Alfred wasn't intimidated actually it was the opposite. Alfred was turned on. As Ludwig was trying to control Alfred's struggling he was forced to lean in bringing his face closer to Alfred's. As they ended up closer together Ludwig noticed that Alfred was hard around the same time Alfred realized why Ludwig had gone for the cold shower. When Ludwig was close enough Alfred leaned in and kissed him.

After Alfred kissed him Ludwig's grip shifted to something gentler and more held him against the wall instead of pinning him. They continued their make out session in the shower

"Uhmm...mhnn" was all the sound that came from Alfred as his mouth was ravaged repeatedly by Ludwig.

Ludwig released Alfred's wrists and kneeled down infront of him. Ludwig tugged Alfred's now soaked pants and boxers down to his ankles revealing the hard Alfred had.

"Ludwig?" Alfred questioned

"Hold still" was all Ludwig said before taking the American into his mouth.

"Lud-aahh" Alfred moaned dropping one of his hands to Ludwig's shoulder for balance and the other of Alfred's hands dropped to Ludwig's head messing up the German's drenched hair.

Ludwig deep throated Alfred while taking hold of Alfred's hips and holding them against the wall.

"Aahhhnn" Alfred leaned his head back against the wall causing him to cling to Ludwig's shoulder and hair.

As Alfred's grip on Ludwig's hair got tighter it caused a small amount of pain that made the German speed up as he licked, sucked on and moved Alfred's member in and out his mouth.

"Ludwig If you don't stop I'm going to cum" Alfred said between pants and moans.

Ludwig looked up to see Alfred with his head down, mouth in the middle of a moan and his eyes closed causing the German to smile. He paused and took Alfred's member out of his mouth

"Maybe I want you to cum, Mein Amerikaner" Ludwig said before retaking Alfred's member into his mouth.

"Ummhh aahhnn, Ludwig" Alfred moaned as he came in Ludwig's mouth.

Ludwig swallowed everything Alfred had released taking Alfred's member out of his mouth and licking his lips

"Dich schmecken gut" Ludwig told Alfred.

Ludwig stood up, wrapping one arm around Alfred's waist and his other hand around the back of Alfred's head pulling him into a kiss "Umn… haa"

As they both came to their senses they noticed that the bathroom had filled with steam while they had been having their bit of fun. Ludwig let go of Alfred to turn off the water.

"Ludwig why did you do that?" Alfred asked

When Ludwig turned to look at him, he blushed.

"I wanted to. Do you have a problem with that?" Ludwig asked. He was even harder from watching the younger American react under his hands and mouth.

"No" Alfred said but wiggled, already missing the German's hands on him.

"Do you want more?" Ludwig asked as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of Alfred's head

"Y-y-ye-yes" Alfred stuttered out.

Ludwig leaned in and kissed Alfred. Ludwig removed one hand from the wall to pull Alfred towards him slightly. At that moment Alfred tugged Ludwig's pants and boxers down but they only reached just past the halfway point of his backside but the weight from the water inside them pulled them down the rest of the way. Ludwig's hand traveled down Alfred's back until it reached his backside where Ludwig groped him before running one finger along the ridge of Alfred's backside.

"Ahh" Alfred broke their kiss, leaning against Ludwig with his head on the German's shoulder and his arms clinging to his shoulders for support. Ludwig shifted one of his legs until it was between Alfred's legs and up against his member all while Ludwig's hand was seeking further down Alfred's backside to his entrance.

"Mmhhnn" Alfred moaned while biting his lip

"Don't be quiet, no one can hear you but me" Ludwig whispered in his ear.

"Aaahhhnn… Ludwig… stop… playing" Alfred moaned into Ludwig's shoulder.

Ludwig at that moment slipped a single finger into Alfred feeling how tight the younger man really was. Ludwig slipped another finger in slowly stretching the American tracing the inside of Alfred's entrance.

"Aahhnn" Alfred moaned.

Ludwig slipped another finger in, playing with the sides of Alfred's entrance then he slipped in another finger making Alfred squirm against Ludwig and his hand. Alfred really hated himself for what he did next.

"Please… stop… playing" Alfred begged

"What do you want then?" Ludwig asked as he continued to stretch Alfred

"Fuck me… just fuck me" Alfred begged while withering up against Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled watching and feeling this strong and proud country submit to him. Ludwig removed his fingers from inside the newly stretched American running his hand from Alfred's backside to his thigh. Ludwig lifted Alfred's leg up to his waist; bringing his other hand away from the wall to lift Alfred's other thigh up leaving his clothes on the floor and lifting him further up. Alfred wrapped his legs around Ludwig's waist while the German held him up and leaned him up against the wall.

Ludwig entered Alfred inch by slow inch until he was completely sheathed within Alfred. Ludwig was careful because he noticed that Alfred was still too tight and the American had tears in his eyes from the pain that Ludwig knew he couldn't stop, only lessen.

The moment Alfred loosened enough Ludwig moved slowly causing the American to wrap his arms around Ludwig's shoulders even tighter and one hand found its way to Ludwig's hair.

"Ahh" Alfred just about screamed as Ludwig almost completely removed himself from Alfred before re-entering him balls deep.

Ludwig repeated this multiple times and each time Alfred would moan or whimper louder than the last. As they continued Alfred was clenching around Ludwig's member tighter and tighter until he was very close to his orgasm. When Alfred finally came he was screaming Ludwig's name, he managed to hit both his and Ludwig's chest.

"Alfred" Ludwig moaned as he came shortly after from the sweet pressure around him filling Alfred with cum.

After a few breathes Ludwig removed himself from inside Alfred and wrapped one arm around the American's waist partly to keep contact partly to support Alfred in case he fell. Alfred unwrapped him legs from around Ludwig as he lowered himself down.

"Let's not do it in the shower again. The wall is uncomfortable" Alfred suggested and Ludwig just laughed.

Ludwig turned the shower back on. As the warm water cascaded over the two of them, Ludwig took the soap and rubbed it into a cloth. After lathering up the cloth he rubbed the soft fabric against Alfred's stomach causing the American to lean back into the German behind him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ludwig asked while nibbling on Alfred's ear.

"Yes" Alfred replied in an almost moan Ludwig had been sucking on his neck while he had waiting for an answer.

Ludwig smiled and asked "How much do you hurt?"

"Not that much surprisingly, I thought it was going to hurt more" Alfred said as he leaned on Ludwig quite contently.

Ludwig and Alfred thoroughly cleaned themselves or each other at some points. Alfred turned off the water because he was closer while Ludwig stepped out to grab the towels. Alfred stepped out after him taking the towel Ludwig held out to him

"Thanks" Alfred said blushing as he started to dry off.

Ludwig was already mostly dry at this point and was just drying his hair then wrapped the towel around his hips. Alfred became shy as his culture was quite closed about nudity and not wanting Ludwig to see him without some clothes on even after what they had just done.

"Why are you trying to cover yourself?" Ludwig asked when he glanced at Alfred

"It's nothing" Alfred said defensively as he wrapped his towel around his hips

"Nothing, huh?" Ludwig questioned then pulled Alfred towards him and kissed the American. Kissing Alfred had distracted him just enough that Ludwig could remove Alfred's towel without him noticing.

Ludwig broke the kiss and ruffling Alfred's hair with his towel to dry it. When Alfred moaned from contact to his hair Ludwig realized that Alfred's Nantucket was similar to Feliciano's curl. Ludwig removed the towel from Alfred's head dropping it to the floor giving him access to the Nantucket. Ludwig bit down on the hair softly which caused Alfred to turn into a puddle of uke.

"Aaahhn" escaped from Alfred as Ludwig continued to tease his Nantucket.

Ludwig could feel Alfred getting hard again because the American was leaning on him so closely.

Ludwig picked Alfred up bridal style and walked over to the American's bed where Ludwig placed him.

"Einhalt geben" Ludwig said before walking to the door to the room and locking it.

"Why'd you do that?" Alfred asked as Ludwig walked back to him.

"You really want to chance it that someone might walk in on us?" Ludwig half asked half stated.

Alfred turned a slight shade of pink "No" he replied in a small voice.

Ludwig smiled and walked up to the bed where he stood at the end of the bed watching Alfred, who was sitting on the bed, squirm. Alfred was nervous with Ludwig standing infront of him. So he grabbed the German's wrists and pulled him on to the bed. Ludwig landed with one knee between Alfred's knees and the other on outside side with his feet dangling off the end of the bed. Alfred shimmied further up the bed followed by Ludwig.

Alfred using the tactic of surprise flipped Ludwig onto his back then straddled the German. Ludwig sat up slightly bracing himself with his elbows

"What are you going to do?" Alfred asked Ludwig before kissing him "Ummn"

Alfred removed Ludwig's towel with a bit of help from Ludwig. Alfred moved his hands across Ludwig's stomach followed by his tongue.

"Alfred I'm already hard. This is just cruel" Ludwig growled

"We need lube though" Alfred stated almost embarrassed that he knew that

"The second drawer on the nightstand had lube and condoms in it" Ludwig stated

"How do you know that?" Alfred asked

"I roomed with Francis and Gilbert the last time Arthur hosted, that's how I know" Ludwig shuddered and blushed at the same time.

Alfred just paused for a minute to think that comment over

"Don't think about it you really don't want to" Ludwig said "Grab the lube at least, I'm not too worried about the condom at the moment"

Alfred grabbed the lube and a condom, he opened the condom and realized that it wasn't going to fit Ludwig.

"Did Arthur know where everyone was sleeping?" Alfred asked looking at the condom that would fit him but not the German between his thighs

"Yes. The ones that fit me are in my nightstand" Ludwig replied

Ludwig was not really interested in the conversation they were having while Alfred insisted on wiggling because he couldn't sit still.

"Gottverdammt, Alfred sit still or open the lube and if you don't know how, give it to me" Ludwig said frustrated as his hard was getting painful. Alfred looked blankly at the lube in his hand and gave it to Ludwig

"I don't know how to use it, I've never had to" Alfred said franticly

"Was I the first guy you had ever been with?" Ludwig asked out of pure curiosity and paused.

The blush that spread across Alfred's face that reached his ears gave Ludwig his answer. Alfred had been a virgin before Ludwig had taken him the first time.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ludwig asked as he blushed.

Alfred put his head down on Ludwig's shoulder "I couldn't" he whispered

"That explains some of your comments and how tight you were and still are" Ludwig said as he opened the lube pouring a good amount on his fingers and hand. Ludwig reached between himself and Alfred smearing some of it around Alfred's entrance before slipping one finger in to the American

"Aahh, it's cold" Alfred muttered into Ludwig's shoulder

"Give it a moment it will warm up" Ludwig said as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Alfred sat up and stuck his tongue out at Ludwig. Ludwig shortly thereafter inserted another finger into Alfred watching the man squirm as he was slowly stretched again.

After Alfred had taken all four of Ludwig's fingers into him and was properly stretched, Ludwig removed his fingers.

"Aahhnn" Alfred moaned from the lack of something filling him

"Want me?" Ludwig asked lying back on the pillows

"Yes. Don't make me beg" Alfred said putting his hands against Ludwig's chest while still straddling the German's waist. Alfred lifted himself off of Ludwig bracing himself on Ludwig's chest and his own knees on the bed. Alfred moved to over Ludwig's member, he lowered himself down slowly. Before Ludwig's head could enter Alfred, Alfred froze.

"Alfred your fine" Ludwig said moving his hand so they would support Alfred around the waist.

"B-b-but" Alfred stuttered

Ludwig sat up, causing Alfred to squeak and wiggle. Ludwig captured Alfred's mouth

"Uummnn" escaped Alfred when he tried to speak. As they were kissing Ludwig reached between them and separated the folds around Alfred's entrance.

"Mmmnnn" was all the sound that came from Alfred who was still having his mouth explored by his bed mate.

Ludwig moved himself a little higher entering Alfred with a little bit of speed at the beginning

"Aaahhnn" Alfred moaned as he broke the kiss with Ludwig.

"Stop" Alfred moaned

"Stop what?" Ludwig asked him

"Controlling" he said as he pushed Ludwig back against the pillows.

Alfred held Ludwig there with his hand against the German's shoulders. Alfred used Ludwig's shoulders for support as he lowered himself further down onto Ludwig's member.

"Aahhn" Alfred moaned as he leaned back taking one hand off of Ludwig's chest and moved it to Ludwig's thigh. From this position Alfred lifted his hips removing Ludwig from him until only Ludwig's head remained inside of him.

Ludwig growled slightly when Alfred lifted himself and held down the German. Alfred at that point plunged back down onto Ludwig's member

"Ummmn… aahhn" Ludwig and Alfred both moaned when Alfred fully engulfed Ludwig's member inside himself.

Alfred lifted himself up at different times and to different heights before following through with dropping back down and rocking against Ludwig. Alfred repeated this until he was about to come and at that point he was too close to realize he had stopped. Ludwig knew that Alfred was close to coming by the pulsing pressure around his member. Ludwig took hold of Alfred's member rubbing it until pre cum coated a few of his fingers while thrusting up into Alfred at the same time.

"Aaaahhh" Alfred screamed as he came in Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig followed shortly thereafter as Alfred tighten so much that it was unbearable filling Alfred with cum. Alfred fell forward onto Ludwig's chest from exhaustion.

"That was fun" Alfred muttered into Ludwig's sweat socked chest.

Ludwig couldn't help but laugh as he rolled over and pulled out of Alfred.

"What? It something the matter?" Alfred asked as he looked up at Ludwig who had a look that he was about to do or say something he really didn't want too

"No, it's just we have to shower… again… unless we want another round" Ludwig said but from the look on Alfred's face another round was out of the question and sighed

"I've already showered twice today I never thought I would have to shower even more than that in less than three hours… ever"

Alfred just laughed

"Let's go shower once more then we can order breakfast" Alfred suggested.

The last part caused Ludwig to look at the alarm clock on Alfred's bedside table. It was just after five in the morning.

"Ok, I can agree with that" Ludwig said before getting off Alfred.

Ludwig headed to the bathroom but had to help Alfred to the bathroom because he was having a hard time standing.

They hurried through their shower as they were both hungry and looking forward to food then sleep. After their quick shower Alfred ordered breakfast including what Ludwig asked for. While they waited for their food Alfred curled up in Ludwig's bed because it was clean and all he had to do was lift the blankets over his head to sleep. Ludwig curled up beside him wrapping his arm around Alfred's waist and muttered something in his ear

"Ok, I know a lot of German but that is one phrase I don't know" Alfred looked over his shoulder at Ludwig

"Well? Tell me what 'Ich liebe dich' means"

Ludwig smiled "I'll tell you later" that was when he heard the knock on the door.

Their food had arrived fifteen minutes after the call; Ludwig answered the door dressed in clean sweats because Alfred wouldn't get out of the warm bed long to answer the door.

The two of them sat in bed, Alfred munching on burgers while Ludwig ate wurst and potatoes.

"Can I have one?" Ludwig asked pointing to one of Alfred's burgers

"Yeah, here" Alfred said as he handed Ludwig a burger.

Ludwig ate the half the burger "How do you eat these things all the time?" he said before taking another bite

"They taste good" Alfred replied

"I understand that but they're so greasy" Ludwig remarked after finishing the burger.

Alfred huffed blowing up his cheeks. Ludwig knowing an easy way to fix the mood, He kissed Alfred causing the American to soften against him. Ludwig broke the kiss. Ludwig got out of bed and grabbed the dirty dishes before putting them in the kitchen

"You did that on purpose" Alfred whined

"Yeah, but you taste so much better than the burger" Ludwig said and crawled back into bed behind Alfred who was clinging to an extra pillow. Ludwig pulled Alfred close to him.

"Just so you know I have been waiting for something like this to happen between us for a while now" Alfred said into the pillow in his arms

"Really?... When did that start?" Ludwig asked leaning on his elbow.

"I don't know when it started but…" Alfred said still into the pillow and paused "ILoveYou" he said really quickly after lifting his face from the pillow.

Ludwig smiled having just barely understood what Alfred had said "I guess telling you that translation will mean something to you then" Ludwig said

This caused Alfred to roll over to face Ludwig, he noticed the smile "It translates to 'I love you' and I truly do Alfred" Ludwig said and pulled Alfred into a deep kiss.

At some point after they fell asleep Alfred moved to use Ludwig's chest as a pillow, Ludwig had his arm wrapped around Alfred's waist the entire time. Then Ludwig's cell went off, Ludwig and Alfred both jumped awake

"Huh? Huh? What's going on?" Alfred muttered as Ludwig reached for his phone and answered it

"Hey kleinen bruder, there are a bunch of us going to the bar. I'm on route to pick you up…oh wait. Sorry I'm at your door already" Gilbert was saying into the phone.

There was a pause as Ludwig heard the doorknob turn and the door click open; Ludwig never locked it after the food had arrived

"Hey you getting up or are you…" Gilbert slowed down his speech until it came to a complete stop when he saw Ludwig holding his phone to his ear with Alfred curled up half on him half beside him. Gilbert closed the door and dropping his phone on the floor his mouth wide open

"When did this happen?" Gilbert asked when he had gotten over the shock

"Last night or rather really early this morning" Ludwig said with a deep blush covering his face as he hung up his phone.

"It's about time, I was wondering when you would end up with someone…I just didn't expect it to be here… or with him" Gilbert said "Do you want me to leave you here?" he asked

"We'll catch up with you later" Ludwig stated "Now get out"

Gilbert picked up his phone closing it as he stood up then he walked out the door closing it behind him

"You know we're so busted now" Alfred said

"Yeah by tomorrow even the countries that missed this conference will know" Ludwig said then shrugged "I actually don't mind. Now they will know your mine" Ludwig said quite happily before kissing Alfred again.

"Are we really going to meet up with everyone?" Alfred asked after he broke the kiss

"Why not? It's not like they won't already know by the time we get there" Ludwig said "Bruder won't be able to stop talking once he gets over the rest of his shock" he continued

"Fine, we can go but…" Alfred stopped talking and kissed Ludwig

"One more round?" Ludwig finished and Alfred confirmed with a nod and reaching for the waist band of Ludwig's sweats.

When they reached the bar about an hour later they were congratulated by everyone they passed. Then when they finally sat down they were swarmed by close friends and family. Everyone was asking about how it happened.

Feliciano having had too much alcohol stated "Ludwig has liked Alfred for a long while now" then he hiccupped and fell only to get caught by his lover, Gilbert.

Francis who was hanging off the shoulder of his own lover who was also drunk "So that's why you wanted that drink so badly" Francis said before pulling Arthur into a kiss.

The night continued with more embarrassing moments and what was even worse… everyone kept giving each other suggestions on what to do with their lovers.

Scheiße-(shit)

Dummkopf- (idiot)

Ivan était avec moi quand il a appelé- (Ivan was with me when he called)

Ne pas l'appeler lui que- (don't call him that)

Gottverdammt! Alfred raus!- (god damn it! Alfred out!)

Mein Amerikaner- (My American)

Dich schmecken gut- (you taste good)

Einhalt geben- (Stay)

kleinen bruder- (little brother)


End file.
